


Found My Baby

by SmallAnxietic



Series: RK900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, NOT a romantic fic or relationship, Reader is female but doesn’t have pronouns, connor has a dad with hank so i thought I’d give Nines a Mother with you, mother/son dynamics, reader is barren, short fic, this is short and sweet I think, wrote and unedited at 12am but give it a small chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: You’ve spent your whole life looking for your child. They were out there, somewhere, and you just had to find them.And then you found Nines.





	Found My Baby

You were a mother without a child. Everyone around you knew it.

 

You wanted one, desperately so, but biology wasn’t on your side. You couldn’t hold child, and that was that.

 

You spent your entire life after learning this looking for your child. They were somewhere, and they weren’t yours, of course. But you would treat them as such if they would let you. 

 

Your child was out there. You knew this. You just had to be patient.

 

Surprisingly, you found them in Nines. 

 

He worked with the DPD. He was a detective. You had no relations with the police, so meeting him at all was strange in itself. That made it seem more like fate for you. 

 

When you found Nines in the middle of a grocery store, you felt a spark. He was an android, that was clear by the shining LED on his temple and the uniform he wore. But you knew he was more.

 

You sought him out after that. You were so relentless in your attempts to learn more about him that eventually Nines cracked and he let you in. Just an inch, but it was enough. 

 

Eventually your visits to his work ended up with him visiting your home. You taught him many things when he let you do so. You had a feeling he only indulged you because he was suspicious of your intentions, but eventually he let the detective act around you go. He allowed himself to become content with your kind nature. You taught him about cooking, literature, all things that weren’t in his programming. You taught him about emotions, eventually, when one day he came to you no longer an Android but an intelligent being with feelings he didn’t understand. 

He was someone entirely new.

He was your son. 

 

You never expressed this to him, of course. You were too afraid he’d reject you and think you crazy. Maybe you were. 

 

It was a Saturday evening when Nines visited you again. He wore the dark red turtleneck you bought for him and it made you smile sweetly as you sat with him in the living room. 

 

“What would you like to do today, Nines?”

 

“I would like to ask you some questions.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

You loved when he trusted you with answers to his questions. You placed your book down and gave him your full attention.

 

“Have you ever wanted children?” 

 

The question sends an arrow to your heart. You freeze momentarily at the question before settling back in your chair. You think.

 

Have you ever wanted children…?

 

“Yes. Desperately.” You tell him truthfully. “I wanted children. But I don’t feel that way anymore.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

You sigh. You look into his grey eyes and you see nothing but curiosity. “Because I have you, Nines.” It’s a whispered confession and it obviously surprises him. 

 

His eyes widen and posture stiffens. “You think of me as a son?” 

 

You nod. “I cannot have children. I’m barren. So I have spent my life looking for my child. I had a feeling that even though I couldn’t give birth, they were out there. And I found my child in you.” 

 

He looks disturbed. Skeptical of you once more as he eyed you from his seat. “Do you genuinely care for me or am I just playing a role for you?” He sounds hurt. 

 

And you feel hurt. “I love you, Nines.” You tell him earnestly. “I… I would never use you for my selfish needs. I love you dearly, and that’s genuine.” You look to the floor, feeling shame creep up your back. “If you feel I am lying, I would not protest you leaving me. If you left, it would hurt, but even then, you would still… You are not, but I would still feel you are my son. No matter what happens.” 

 

There’s silence. It drags into minutes. You are anxious of his reply, if he even has one, but at least he hasn’t left yet. 

 

Eventually, a cool hand holds one of yours. You look up to Nines, heart on your sleeve as he kisses your hand. 

 

“Then I would be delighted to call you Mother,” he says. You know he isn’t lying.

 

Your son would never lie to you. 

 

You allow yourself to finally break down, eyes swelling with tears as you sob. Nines wraps his arms around you gently, holding you close as you cry. He rocks you in a comforting manner, smiling as he holds you. 

 

Finally. Finally, you have your baby. 


End file.
